


You're gonna see me in a new light

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3+1 kinda, AND GAY, Felix just wants to be a good boyfriend, Fluff, Han is a cutie, Han is his crush, Lee Felix is Whipped, M/M, and boyfriend, and fails, and panicked, but its okay, in a way a sick fic but not really, only at the end, sorry others are barely mentioned, they are soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three times Felix tried to be a charming boyfriend and one time didn't need to.orMy take on those 3+1 thingies with soft Jilix





	You're gonna see me in a new light

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a reupload because it for some reason didn't show in the SKZ fandom
> 
> (the title is from John Mayer's New Light)

Felix taps his pen on his hand, _the tickling of the clock is too slow_ , he check his timer again, _41 seconds_ , he scratched his head, _c'mon go faster_ , his finger itches to tap on the call button. _35 seconds_ , his throat gets dry, _this is so dumb, what if Han doesn't pick up?_ He bites on his bottom lip, thinking through how should he word this. _Do I dive right in? Should I ask him how he's doing?_ He has to calm down, he doesn't want to shake too much, _23 seconds, okay breathe, Han will love it, he's a sap,_ he runs a hand through his hair, _yeah Han is a sap but this is still kinda stupid,_ he fear that the older will think of him as a weirdo, _we are dating for only about a two week-ish is it too early?_ He really wants the older to see him as a cool guy, _do cool guys do this?_ He wishes he had little of Woojin's charm, that would sweep Han right of his feet. Or Changbin's  dark aura, that would be so rad, even Minho's confidence, he is kinda jealous that the older can do anything, even the dumbest thing and still be gushed over. Felix is just a awkward mosquito guy with weird accent, he's suprised Jisung even agreed to by his boyfriend.

 

He jumps when a cup is placed in front of him, looking up at the waiter he blushes, _why did I yelp like that?_ He thanks the girl quietly and takes the hot cup in his hand, the foam heart jiggling at the action. It looks really cute, this cafe was always very aesthetically pleasing and he loves to take pictures in it. He smiles fondly when he remembers how excited Jisung looked when he took him here for the first time. The older bounced in his steps and dragged Felix from one decorated corner to another.

 

_Oh shit the call!_

 

Felix slams the cup down and takes his phone, _00:00 shiit_ , he dials Han's number and wait for him to pick up. _Hurry up,_ he now hears the clock tickling in his ears, seconds go by too quickly and he doesn't want to pass this opportunity. _Pick up._

 

He hears the beep, and Han's confused voice in his ear, " _Felix? Um, I have class right now-_ " Felix gulps and cuts Han off, "You're my 11:11 wish."

 

 

There's quiet. The line is graining slightly, people walk in and out of the cafe and Felix's heart speeds up, _oh my god that was so stupid-_

 

" _Th-Thanks? I-um.. That's very nice Felix, but it's 11:12?_ " Han sounds bashful, a little breathless too but Felix doesn't notice, his face is as pink as the tips of his hair. _Oh no he fucked up._ He planned this since yesterday when he read that instagram post and now he fucked up.

 

"W-Well, um.." he looks for words to say, not like he finds any. He panics, blurring out a goodbye before he ends the call, Han's _"Wait!"_ gets cut off. He puts the phone in his pocket and hides his face in his small hands. He tries to take deep breaths, embarrassment burning his whole body up, his knee bounces and he just wants to go back in time, slaps his past-self for being so messy.

 

He peeps past his fingers when he feels his phone vibrate. He sighs and takes in out, slouching on his chair. He feels his face still being red, he opens the phone and goes to the message app.

 

His heart swells a little. A goofy smile streches his lips and the tips of his ear turns pink. Jisung is so adorable.

 

**Hannie:**

 

I love you, idiot <3

 

 

The screech that left his lips was embarrassing, yes, but who could blame him when Han is just so cute?

 

~~~~

 

 

 

 

Felix almost coos when he sees Han waiting for him at the bus stop. He feels bad for oversleeping, and his car breaking, and forgeting to buy the flowers for Han, _and_ being late. Gosh, he has to get his shit together.

 

He sees the shorter boy look around, his eyebrows and nose are scrunched and his bottom lip is pouting out, the sleeves of his baby yellow hoodie covers his hands, Felix barely sees the slender finger wrapped around his phone, it comes down to his thighs, it draps on his oversized black shorts. He has pink and white striped socks on, a pretty bold combination with his green converses and the yellow hoodie. He look pretty much how spring feels, in Felix's humble opinion, and flawlessly perfect. (but when he doesn't?) When Felix gets (runs) closer to him, his face melts away from all the fowns and pouts and it blossoms into a happy grin, his eyes get lost under his squishy cheeks and turns into sparkly half-moon, a hand shoots up and he waves at Felix cheerfully.

 

_Oh no,_ Felix clutches his chest, the pain coming from his heart was unbearable, the blush spreading down his neck sends warm waves down his spine, he swallows down a whine when he finally reaches Han.

 

_God, he is so cute._

 

"Felix! Hi!" the older pulls him into a tight hug, he has to stand on his tip-toes to wrap his arms around Felix's neck and the younger awkwardly hugs back. He blinks at how Han hums when he squeezes him tighter, only for a split second before he is back to where he stood and dragging Felix to the arriving bus.

 

"God, where were you? I got scared you would miss our date." the sad pout shouldn't look so heartbreaking, "or that you didn't want to come with me." Jisung whispers under his breath, his head is turned away from Felix but he still sees how red his ears got.

 

"I'm sorry, I forgot to check the alarm and it didn't wake me up, and then my car broke and I had to call you to come here, and I missed the bus from my home. It's- it's just a pretty messy morning.." Felix laughs to ease himself on, Han follows right after, of course he does he is an angel after all and they step into the bus. 

 

Han pays for both of them, even when he had to slap Felix's hand away and push him to go find a seat.

 

The ride was quiet, Felix felt little anxious but Han looked like he was enjoying himself, he looked out of the window at the rushing city and at all the unfamiliar faces, drawing little flowers and words on the foggy glass.

 

 

 

Their stop is the last one, they jump out of the bus and Han stretches, letting out a scream-yawn because that's what normal folks do and he turns to Felix with raised brows.

 

"Let's go."

 

They walk through the park next to the lake hand in hand, Felix was panicking when Han reached out for him but he got used to it, maybe too quickly, his hand clicked perfectly in Han's warm one, their sized were almost the same, but Han's was still bigger. He didn't mind, why would he it was hella cute, and he was the taller of them anyways. Han was telling him about a rude boy he met at his last rap battle, acting out his silly movements and grimacing at his words. When he puffed out his cheeks to try to look intimidated, Felix couldn't help but lose it, he bents over as loud giggles leave his body, he hears the older huff and scoff at him for " _not respecting his olders_ ", but he just looked so goddamn adorable.

 

"This is how you treat your hyungs?!" Han puffs out his chest to look bigger - he ends up looking like an angry squirrel - and Felix whippes of the small tear forming next to his eye corner.

 

"You're barely a one day older!" he says back, imitating Jisung's pose.

 

"Still a hyung to you!" Han flips his bangs as he turns back to the pathway they're on, leaving Felix to run to catch up on him. The younger catches his arm and swings him around, Han let out a surprised gasp and he bumps his forehead on Felix's chin. His hand flies to his hurting stop, he rubs at it and he stares playfully at Felix.

 

"You will pay for that!" He launch himself at the taller male, knocking him off his feet, a scared "I hit myself too!" from Felix gets lost as they trundle down the hill, both letting out panicked screams. 

They stop at the bottom next to a startled couple, the young pair hurries as they pack their little picnic basket up and they hurry away from the two obnoxious boys.

 

Felix tried to yell an apology at them, but he gets stopped when Han clings on his shirt, he look down at the boy under him, the realization of how close they are draws on him. His cheeks lights up in red hue, he rushes to pick himself up, but a pair of arms sneaking around his neck stops him. He frozes, he stares wide eyed at Han, the older looked a little hesitant. Jisung licked his lips, his eyes flick between Felix's eyes and lips and _oh my god, he is gonna kiss him._ Felix freaks out, but only mentally (at least he thinks), he has to be the cool guy now. He places his elbows next to Jisung's head, a shaky sign leaves him before he inhales through his nose, trying to calm down his nerves. The sweat drops down his forehead, he's still a little out of place from the roll-fall they just experienced, but he grips the grass under his fingers and he lowers himself back on Han. Their face are mere centimeters apart, he can feel Han breathing the same air as him, a melting sensation tingles his brain, Han smells like fruity lavender fabric softener and mint toothpaste, Felix sees his Adam's apple jump under his skin and his heart follows the action. He snaps his eyes down at Han's soft lips, watching the lipbalm shift shines as he speaks. "Felix, can I ki-" he let out a breathy _oof_ as Felix crashes down at him, lips cutting him off. _Oh god,_ he's doing it, Felix is kissing Han. And his lips are soft. And they taste like the cotton candy and peanuts they ate. _And oh god it's perfect._

He melts as Jisung runs his hand through Felix's hair, he tugs a little at his bottom lip, shifting to get into a better position. Han hums into the kiss sweetly and Felix _may_ just bust from how much in love he is with the boy.

 

They let go of each other after few quiet seconds, Felix has his eyes closed, his mind is surprisingly calm, but he couldn't stop the shaky whimper when he didn't feel Han anymore. The older chuckles making Felix finally open his eyes. Han was grinnig at him and his fingers were playing with hair at the nape of his next, sending numerous shivers down his spine. Felix stares as Han starts laughing under him, his eyes scrunch and he tilts his head back, he sound kinda goofy and nasaly as he did so, nevertheless it was the cutest laugh Felix ever heard.

He blinks at Han confusingly, the boy pokes at his cheeks before speaking, "You look lovestuck." only now does Felix realize that he was smilling at Han, his cheeks red and eyes full of sparkles. He feels bit of confidence raise in his stomach. "Maybe I am." it was Han's time to blush now.

 

Felix would probably kiss him there again, but a sudden drop of rain falls at the exposed skin of his neck and he shudders. Both of the boys look up to the sky, seeing a black clouds forming above them and Jisung curses, they both jump up and run to find a shelter from the storm that's coming.

 

 

They end up at the bus stop, the rain is pounding heavily around them and the weather changed quickly, the warm fall day was long time forgotten as the temperature drops. Felix watches as Han shivers, he's hugging his middle and the raindrops that catched them slide down his face and calves. Felix curses at the bus for not arriving sooner, and at himself for not checking the weather and making Han freeze on their date.

 

He wishes he had at least a jacket to throw over Jisung, but he himself was only wearing a black pullover that clinged to his soaked frame. He nearly jumps when he sees the red light of the bus appearing, he hushes Han inside when it stops and this time he pays.

 

It was cold inside the bus, but at least they weren't in the direct rain. Han cligns onto his side to share a little of his heat, and Felix hugs him closer. Both shake at the cold air coming from the air conditioning, he understands that it was 76 degrees not too long ago but the driver could switch it off since it poured outside.

 

He turns to look at Han, feeling guilty when he sees him being uncomfortable and shivering from the cold, he hugs him tighter, praying for the bus ride to go by faster.

 

 

As soon as they jump off the bus at Han's stop, they ran through the street to get to his apartment. It wasn't too far away, but when you're only in a thin shirt and somewhat warm hoodie with a pouring shower behind your back, it was miles long run.

 

 

 

They rush into the heat of Jisung's apartment, kicking off their wet shoest and stumbling down to the bathroom. Jisung rushes Felix into the shower first, ignoring his protests and slamming the door in his face, hopping off to the kitchen to make tea.

 

Felix sighs, hurrying to undress and warm up his body, so Han can shower too.

 

When the water hits his stiff chest, he melts under its hot temperature and he smiles, rubbing the sweat and dirt off of him. Fog starts to raise in the small bathroom, he hums as he let the water run down his back. He takes Jisung's shower gel, stopping at chucking at the familiar character on it. _"Where did he even get doraemon shower gel?"_ he asks no one in particular and squeezes it on his hand. It had strong fresh smell, a hint of aquatic was hidden behind it somewhere and Felix had to chuckle again just at how _Jisung_ it smelled.

 

 

He steps out of his shower feeling relaxed and his head spins at the moist air in the room. He slips on the spare clothed Han gave him - a deep blue sweater, gray sweatpants and a pair of fuzzy white socks. He looks for underwear, not finding any but it's okay. Either Han didn't want to let him wear one of his or he didn't have a new pair, thanks to god Felix's wasn't wet from the rain.

 

After getting dressed he walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He finds two cups of hot tea and a shaking Jisung, and _oops maybe he took too long._ Jisung stood up and waves Felix, who was apologizing for taking too long, off rushing into the bathroom. Felix hears tumbling and a knee hitting something, a curse following after and the water turning on.

 

He takes the burning cup in his hands, he inhales the sweet scent in, blowing into the tea before sipping on it.

 

He takes the cup into Han's bedroom, sitting down on his bed and placing it on the nightstand next to it. His room is, same as the rest of his apartment, not very big, but it's very Jisung. He has little drawings and posters on the walls, a open closet hanging from the ceiling and a big desk covered in notebooks, paper sheets and cookie crumbs. The room is messy, sure, Felix doesn't mind. The bed isn't a queen, but its quite big, he's sure if they cuddled he and Han could fit on it perfectly. His cheeks heats up at the thought, he takes Han's pillow and hugs it to his chest, pliping his chin on it and _maybe_ he imagined that this is would cuddling Jisung feel like. But only maybe, because Felix isn't a creep that would do that, and Felix isn't so whipped to inhale the smell of the pillow, and he didn't smile when he realized it smelled exactly as the shower gel.

 

He reached out for his cup, drinking more of the tea. He looks around the room one more time, the water still runs and he hears Han singing in it. His heart does a backflip when he realized how domestic this actually feels, and his sappy self screams at him to do something cute.

He has the urge to do a small gesture to catch Han off guard, but since he is in unknown space he doesn't know where to look or what to do.

 

He thinks about it for a little while, a lost thought finds itself and he has a idea. He snaps his fingers at it and jumps from the bed.

 

He walks over to the bathroom on his tiptoes, he bites on his lip as he slowly turns the handle down, praying that Jisung wouldn't catch him and throw him away like some creep. He let out a silent  sigh out of relief when the door opens smoothy, he slip into the bathroom and without any noise he walks over to the foggy mirror.

 

Now, he doesn't really know what to write for Han, he just know he wants it to be something cute but not too long. Maybe _'I love you'_ would be nice, but he still thinks it's a little too early say that.

 

He settles for a _'Hi'_ in English and a heart instead of the dot above i. _That should do the job_ , he thinks as he tiptoes back to the bedroom.

 

 

He waits patiently for Han to shower, he had listen to a few more songs before he hears the water stop and the curtain opening.

To be honest, he wasn't sure what reaction he expected, but a scared scream wasn't it.

 

He jumps from where he laid on the bed, his phone flying across it. He hears fumbling of clothes and the sound of feets running to the bedroom.

 

A panicked Jisung jumps on him, clinging to him as a baby koala and he hides himself into the crook of his neck.

 

Felix blinks confusingly at him, nevertheless he still hugs him back. He was about to ask what wrong when Jisung yelped. "I have a ghost in my apartment!"

 

Felix blinks again, he takes a look at Han, trying to find a hint of joke in his face. But the older only looked close to crying, panicked and scared and begging Felix to save him.

 

_"..What?"_

 

Han had his eyes wide open as he spoke. "i saw it? As I stepped out of my shower there it was. A message on the mirror! It was running down and it was smudgy but that's what ghosts do! I can't believe I have to move out.." Han whines and hugs Felix tighter.

 

A message on the mirror, _oh no_ , Felix feels himself heating up in embarrassment, _he means his message._

 

"Jisung that-that is not a ghost."

 

"Yes it is! What else would it be!"

 

"It's um.. w-well I. Me. I mean I am the ghost." he panics at Han's scared expression. "No I'm not a ghost! I just.. I sneaked into the bathroom while you were in shower to leave you a little note there. I just wanted to be cute.." he trains of, Jisung's inaudible mumbling dies off, and suddenly it's too quiet in the room.

 

Felix pushes Han to look at him, seeing the older's cheeks tinted a vibrant red and his eyes held so much fondness that it made Felix melt in his spot. Han coos at him and them he looks to the side, an awkward smile placing itself on his lips.

 

"Ah.. I-I'm sorry for freaking out like that. It was.. very embarrassing. _Uhm_.. sorry for not being a cool hyung-" Jisung cut himself off as he squeezes Felix in tight hug, he leaves a big sloppy smooth on his cheek and giggles at his own silliness.

 

Okay Felix _is_ whipped. That was cute. Holy shit.

 

" _Ugh.._ " Felix squeezed Han back, burring his head into the crook of his neck and he inhales in the smell, same smell as his and it all draws on him, mess of a human he is, how none of his plans seems to work out, how soft he is for everything Han does and how in love he truly is. But the best thing he realized is, surprisingly not that Han has a sticker with Felix's name on his wall, but the fact that his love is required, that the boy clinging on his neck feels same as him, that he found his soulmate. He may cry, he's finally home, Han kisses him again shyly on his lips and it's sweet. He tastes the tea on his lips and Felix feels confident enough to lick at his bottom lip. His hands finds their way to Han's hips, bringing him closer and steading him on his lap. Jisung runs his finger through his hair and it feels as good as it did back in the park, even better. When they kiss, lips testing just how far can they go, Felix loses all his sense and _maybe_ it's too clumsy in this position but it sends tingles down his spine, goosebumps raise on his upper arms and Han feels so soft, so warm, so perfect against his body. Han tilt his head, he deepers the kiss and Felix is swoop off his feet, the butterflies in his tummy fluffer with their wings and he feels warm tickles spreading through him. A hum leaves him, Jisung pushes both of them to lay on the bed, he wraps his legs around Felix's and he doesn't think he would be able to move, but he doesn't mind. He never wants to leave anyway.

 

Jisung let go, he was breathless with red cheeks and glossy eyes, a somewhat twisted pride is born in Felix's chest when he realizes Jisung is like this because of him. He brushes the blonde hair out of his face, placing one last kiss before he snuggles closer, burring his head into the fluff of hair and securing Han in his hold, the warm small body gets lost under him, the soft fingers cling at his waist and Han's head rests on his check, puffs of deep breaths telling him that he is falling asleep. He smiles against his head, holding him tighter and maybe Han can hear how loud his heartbeat is.

 

 

Felix was right, he and Jisung fit on the bed perfectly.

 

 

 

Three days later, Felix is back in Jisung's apartment, a mountain of pots and kitchen tools towers from the sink, threatening at any moment. Felix rushes to the bedroom with bowl of soup and he pushes the door open with his hip. Han lies in the bed with cold tower over his burning forehead and the water from it mixes with his sweat. He shivers and coughs lightly, his eyes looks swollen and his nose is running. Felix mentally kick himself _again,_ it' his fault for not checking the weather after all and he places the bowl on the night stand.

 

"Felix I told you you don't have to take care of me, it's only a little fewer-" "Hush! I have to! I want to, I will show you I am a good boyfriend." Felix aggresivelly, with feelings shoves the spoon with the soup into Jisung's mouth, making him quiet. He feeds him, arguing with him to _eat just this one last one!_ until he takes mercy on Han and puts the bowl down. The older sighs in relief, sniffing and smilling up at Felix. The younger blushes at that, snuggling his shoulders. "What?" he murmurs.

 

"You're the best boyfriend I could ask for." Han says, just like that, as if it was nothing, with the prettiest tired smile, stealing Felix's again. 

 

The younger knows he shouldn't but he bents and catches Han's lips in tender kiss.

 

When he straightens his back again, he grins down at Han, taking of his shoes and snuggles to him, who already scooped over to make place for him.

 

 

 

 

Three days later, it was Felix who laid in his bed with a fewer, coughing, sniffing, dying and with panicked Han preparing his medicine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> eeh it's, again, not the best but Jilix are really soft and I love them. Also I'm kinda inspired by stuff that happen to me IRL and how much I love Han, and I combined it into panicked gay Felix being soft for his bf uwu


End file.
